Allegiance to The Legion
by Streusle
Summary: IT'S A SMUT! Shy, naive, and innocent Susie can't seem to bring herself to kill. The image of the janitor still looms in her mind. Even after being taken by the Entity with her friends, her sacrifices have been slack- and that displeases the Entity. Frank decides to give Susie a pep-talk and an apology; but when Joey and Julie leave, he takes full advantage of being alone with her.


Mhm, the bitch is back- for now. (Surprise, it's not a Rainbow 6 fic). This is just a lil dribble I came up with one day while playing DbD, so ya. Probably my favorite ship so far. Enjoii~

* * *

Susie sat by herself as Frank, Joey, and Julie talked amongst themselves. They had all just come back from separate trials and were gloating about their victories. Susie, however, had been getting called upon less and less due to her displeasing of the Entity. Frank had warned her not to get too slack with her killing. If the Entity was displeased with her too many times she may not return to them. But Susie was never cut out for killing. She couldn't bring herself to kill the janitor even when her best friend could. If it weren't for Frank grabbing her hands and sliding the knife into his throat...

Susie shook the memory from her head. She couldn't stand thinking about it, but it was there forever. Rooted deep into her conscious only to peek its head out during the most in-opportune moments to sicken her. Although, with the memory of the fatal stab was also the memory of Frank's touch. The way he tenderly grabbed her hands and gently brought her to taking the man's life. He was so soft in that moment- even after yelling at her that they had to finish what he started. That moment and the tender aftercare while Joey and Julie gathered shovels and blankets for them to bury the body. The way he held her as she trembled looking at the blood on her hands. The way he stroked her back as he hugged her and whispered that it would be fine in her ear. The influence of the older male encompassing her as he nestled his face into her neck and tilted her face away from her hands. The small kiss on her forehead and his assurance of, 'you did good', before Joey and Julie returned.

"Suze?"

The pink-haired girl jumped as she looked up at Frank who towered over her.

"Y-yeah?" she peeped. Her shy demeanor never left her even after the fog took took her.

"You thinkin' 'bout somethin'?" Frank asked as he took a seat beside her. He leaned back on one arm and bent a knee to rest his other arm on top of it, gently swinging his knife between the tips of his fingers.

"I... Kinda... Just remembering the janitor is all," she replied barely above a whisper.

Frank exhaled through his nose as his lips curved in a half-smile. He didn't necessarily think it were funny, but it did humor him how out of all of the Legion, Susie was always the remorseful one. She was too pure for what they were, and Frank always knew it. He had to be easy with her, which is why he took great care of her during the murder and afterwards. Get her relaxed and she would do whatever he wanted... Whatever at all...

"Y'know, Suze, you gotta get over that at some point. If it makes you feel any better, you didn't actually kill him. I did it using your hands."

Susie shook her head in defiance, "But I didn't let the knife go. I could have snatched my hands away, but I didn't."

Frank sat still for a moment looking away. She had him there. He continued swinging his knife as she twirled her blade between her fingers and gripped the handle tightly before continuing on.

"Maybe, deep down inside me somewhere, I wanted to kill him too. To show you I'm not so small and frail. Maybe I needed your help," she said turning and looking up at him with her big, blue, doe eyes.

Frank shrugged and shook his head to get his wavy dark hair out of his eyes. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, "Maybe you did. Either way I still feel the same. You did pretty well for a 'good' girl."

A jolt of electricity shot through Susie's body. The way Frank referred to her as a 'good girl' stirred something within her. Something she had never felt before. It was like a sense of satisfaction, but stronger and more giddy.

"Joey and I are going to the other chambers, do you wanna come with?" Julie asked walking over to the two. Her eyes darted between Frank and Susie as if she suspected something going on.

She always watched the two carefully, like some lioness stalking prey. Always afraid that Susie would mess up what she started with Frank. Despite being taken by the Entity and held in a basement for what could be eternity- Julie always watched to make sure she wouldn't lose her way out.

"Nah, we're gonna stay here for right now. We'll catch up later," Frank said before Susie could reply.

Julie nearly frowned, "Come on, we're gonna fuck around with Ghost. You know how he likes to-"

"I said 'no'!" Frank snapped quickly grabbing the handle of his knife, holding it backwards with the blade facing outward and bringing it up to his chest.

Julie froze looking down at a seemingly furious Frank. Joey stood a bit further away, but even he looked on with a hint of fear. They both knew how stern Frank could be when they didn't listen; but more often then not, when Julie tried to goad him into doing something, he would do it. Why the change all of a sudden?

"Fine," Julie said defeated.

She turned and looked at Joey who shook his head 'no' before starting up the stairs. Julie followed behind giving Frank and Susie one last look before dismissing herself from the basement. Frank looked back down at Susie whose eyes were wide with bewilderment and gazing at the spot where she had last seen her best friend.

"But what if I wanted to go with them?" she asked shrinking down as she looked back at Frank.

Frank flipped his hair out of his eyes again and swiveled his knife around. He placed his thumb at the top of the handle just before the blade and placed the sharp steel tip against Susie's throat.

"I think we need a moment."

Susie swallowed hard as her eyelids began to flutter. Her eyes slowly started to burn as tears threatened to encompass her vision. Another jolt of electricity shot throughout her body. This time making it more obvious to her. He scared her, and the fear he put into her was turning her on. The way he towered over her even when sitting, the way his raspy deep voice wrapped her body with his words, and the way those icy blues stared her into submission. Yeah, she was wet with fear for Frank.

"You know, Suze, I was always curious about your devotion to The Legion... To _me_..." Frank said narrowing his eyes as he looked down at her.

"That night with the janitor was my confirmation. As long as I took care of you, you would do as I wanted..." His eyes slowly scanned over her entirely before locking with hers again.

"You ever been _fucked_, Susie?"

Her eyes widened with shock as her face turned red with embarrassment. Of course she had never had sex with anyone! She was far too shy and self-conscious to even have a boyfriend. Frank could sense this. His lips curved back into a half-smile as he exhaled through his nose again. He began to slide the tip of the knife down Susie's neck and over her t-shirt.

"I always saw the way you would stare at Julie and me when we made out after our nights of fuckery. I know you thought my eyes were closed, but they weren't. I was always watching you. Seeing what things I could do to get a reaction. Like when I lifted Julie's top and pulled her tit out of her bra to play with it," Frank said slanting the knife to trace around the curve of one of her breasts before continuing to trail down her stomach.

"I saw the way your lips parted as you watched. You've never been fucked, huh?" He asked again as his knife reached the hem of her skirt.

Susie slowly shook her head 'no'. Goosebumps ran over her chest as she looked down to see the blade disappear beneath her skirt. She could feel the cold, flat steel slide along her inner thigh before feeling it slip beneath her panties. A small gasp filled the space between them as Frank turned his knife for the blade to rest against the fabric.

"I bet you've never even been kissed either."

Susie looked back up at Frank in time for him to press his lips to hers. She pulled back and looked up at him with the same wide eyes. He stared at her with such intensity that no words were required. She did what he wanted her to do as she slowly leaned back in. Their first few kisses were simple. Lips melting into each other before Susie dared to part her lips slightly. Frank took full advantage slithering his tongue from his mouth to hers and teasing her tongue with his. Susie leaned forward allowing her lips to open wider.

Their tongues were now in a dance. Exploring each other's mouths as their breaths became shorter. Susie had been so into the kissing that she hadn't noticed Frank cutting through her panties. The knife finally jerked through the last tear of fabric and suddenly the cool basement air whisped over Susie's wet pussy. Her legs flinched as she pressed her knees together to hide herself beneath her thighs. Frank pulled back and shifted his body so that he sat on his knees. He placed his knife to the side and used both hands to lay her on her back. Frank then crawled backwards on his hands and knees until he was faced with Susie's legs. He hooked his arms under the backs of her knees and hoisted her up so that her legs rested on his shoulders and her ass sat on his chest. Her skirt fell to her waist leaving everything from her thighs to her hips exposed. Frank wrapped his hands around Susie's thick thighs, gripped her supple flesh, and pulled them apart. He stared for a moment at her slightly puffy twat- smiling to himself at how much it resembled Susie's other pouty lips pushed outward from her braces.

Frank closed his eyes as he leaned forward to slowly stroke over her wet mound with his flattened tongue. The sharp inhale of hair from Susie after his lick goaded him on as he pinched the muscles together to lick directly in her slit. His tongue came to rest under the nub of her clitoris before he brung his lips down on it. He lightly sucked on her clit causing shy moans to escape her throat. His hands stroked her thighs as he lapped away at her now soaking cunt. He slowly opened his eyelids and gazed at her through dark eyelashes. Her breaths were labored as she watched him take care of her with his tongue. She began to feel tight deep inside her core, almost as if she had to pee- but Frank had began to suck on her clitoris again and she didn't want to interrupt. Still, the urge continued to grow until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Frank..." Susie moaned placing her hands on top of his.

He didn't stop. He continued to alternate between a lick and a suck until Susie felt like she had to let go. A gushing surge of liquid came out of her then. It hit Frank in the neck just before he moved himself to catch it with his mouth. Frank's hands then slid under her thighs to cup her ass. He placed his thumbs on either side of her pussy and moved them out to the sides. He looked over the glistening pink inside before placing his tongue back on her clitoris and slowly licking downwards over her closed hole to her anus.

"Wait, not there..." Susie protested.

Frank didn't listen, nor did he care. He firmly gripped her ass tighter and spread her further open. Susie's eyes rolled upward as he licked her most taboo area. It was a different experience. A more sensitive one. It felt even better than where he had just licked her before. He seemed to be enjoying it more as well. His breathing had become full on panting. The same way he sounded when he was filled with the thrill of a kill. His tongue movements had become more wild, and his mouth had begun salivating profusely. He had entered a different type of feral frenzy.

He pulled himself away from her ass and lay her lower half on the basement floor. He pushed her t-shirt up and reached for his knife. He slid the blade under the fabric between her breasts and sliced through it. Her full breasts bounced as the cups of her bra fell to her sides. Frank pushed the sides of her jacket away and slinked an arm between her and the basement floor. He reached down to his belt and hastily unbuckled his bulleted belt before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. He needed to be inside her so bad. He wanted to be the one to desecrate her. Ever since he met her at that stupid high schooler party. He grabbed his aching, throbbing cock and placed the head at her hole. She was so hot, wet, and ready. He pushed his hips forward slowly pushing her open. She gasped and covered her mouth squeezing her eyes shut.

"Does it hurt?" Frank asked placing a hand on one of her knees.

Susie nodded, "Please be gentle..."

Frank kissed her forehead before placing his own against it, "I will be."

He slowly continued on allowing her to open up and become accustomed to him. He wasn't small by any means and he knew it. Once his head finally made in- the rest was easy sailing. He slid the rest of his length inside of her while making sure she was managing. She took him very well. The base of his shaft finally met with her body and they both took a deep breath. Now the fun could really start. Frank slid himself out of her and slowly back in. His strokes were long, slow, and tender. Like strumming a bow across a violin. Once Susie seemed to be relaxed enough- Frank began thrusting. The power of his hips ramming his cock deep inside of Susie drew more confident moans as he awakened her. Still, the best was yet to come.

"Wrap your legs around me," Frank muttered as he held himself up above her.

She did as she was told, gingerly wrapping her short legs around his firm body. Her lower half now hanging supported by her legs holding onto him.

"Good girl, Susie."

The next thrust paired itself with the jolt of electricity. This thrust and the ones after had a different effect on her. They were more pleasurable. Her body could feel them better. Her toes curled with every long stroke. Her nipples had perked up and tingled. Every inch of her body felt electric. Her moans started to become screams as Frank ravaged her body. She could hear the squishing of her pussy as his pelvis rammed into it. She felt that tightness in her again, and judging by the way Frank sounded, he was close to his own climax.

"Frank..." Susie gasped.

"Fuck, Susie..."

Susie threw her head back as another torrent burst from her. She could feel the drops from it splashing off of Frank's body as he continued to thrust in her. A growl came from his throat as he too came- shooting hot and sticky threads of cum inside of her. She could feel every single shoot. Every spurt of semen being dispersed inside of her fluttered her insides. It was amazing. Frank fell forward holding himself up on his hands. He looked down at the petite girl he just ravaged. Her pink bangs sticking to her forehead drenched with sweat. Frank placed hos knuckles against Susie's cheek and stroked her face.

"I've wanted to do that for so long..."

Susie's face turned red again, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Frank smiled as he rolled himself off of her. He stood to pull his jeans and underwear back up.

"Ever since I met you I knew there was something a lot more special about you than Julie. I can tell she just wants me for some benefit; but you- you were in it for the experience. You genuinely enjoyed yourself, and I'm sorry I drug you all down with me. But Suze, I'm more sorry to you. I should have known you couldn't handle this. You should be in college right now, and instead, you're stuck in this fucking basement waiting to be called to a meaningless trial. I'm so sorry..."

He plopped back down beside Susie who finished straightening herself up. She could see the disconnect on Frank's face. He really did mean it- but all the same, this was where they were now. He made them who they are.

"Hey..." Susie said crawling over to him. She straddled his lap and took his face in her hands pushing some of his dark wavy hair to the side.

"You didn't have to take control over them the way you did for me. They were willing. But that doesn't matter. We're here and we have a task."

Susie reached into the pocket of the stolen hoodie and pulled out her signature broken mask. Frank clasped his hands around hers looking down at the makeshift disguise.

"It's all of us together. For us, and for you."

Susie leaned forward placing her forehead against his. She looked down and smiled. The memories didn't phase her now. Now they fueled her to perform.

"Frank... We are The Legion."


End file.
